


Agent Oregon

by Rohan_writes



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Canon Divergence, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-05-21 23:04:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6061474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rohan_writes/pseuds/Rohan_writes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My first work. I will add tags as I go along. Not really sure how to do this...<br/>This work will use my original character as a way to focus on how I interpret AI in the series. Also, Tex and Carolina.<br/>And some other stuff will happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Thirty-one, thirty-two, thirty-three," a voice softly chants ten feet away from me. I unconsciously time my leg lifts to the ponytailed man's counting. It's obviously not meant for me, rather for the impressively mustachioed man who was under him on his back, lifting. It was quiet, save his counting and the whirring of machines.   
So far only a few people had arrived but I was informed that fifteen will be arriving. So far my time at the new experimental organization, Project Freelancer, has been spent watching the trickling arrivals of what looks like experienced, attractive soldiers working out way harder than I am.  
I glance over at Carolina. "Hey, do you recognize anyone here?"   
The redhead doing one hand push-ups at an alarming rate grunted in response. I smirked. I didn't expect much more than that from her. After three years of basic together it's anything but surprising that she's working off her nerves in the sweatiest way possible.   
"They don't look like they are fresh out of basic like us. It's going to be hard to keep up I think. At least for me."  
"Get back to work." Carolina mumbled.   
"Am I making the big bad Carolina nervous?" I whispered teasingly under my breath, not wanting to embarrass her in front of our new peers.   
She paused her push-ups to glower at me, a not so rare occurrence. I smile slightly at her and get up. "I think I need to bulk up so I can beat muscle man over there."  
Carolina rolled her eyes and got right back to work.   
Walk across the room towards the handheld dumbbells, I try to take a closer look at the others. There's a younger man, maybe only a year or two older than me, talking up a storm with an older, motherly looking lady. She did not seem to care one bit about what he said but she wasn't shutting him down and he wasn't letting up. A few people silently glided on the treadmills. They creeped me the fuck out. They were almost synchronized, leading me to believe that they may have come from the same covert unit. Over at the dumbbell station a tiny women hefted 75 pounds in each hand. Her arms were probably bigger than my head. I picked up thirty pound ones and made my way back to Carolina. I'm definitely the back of this pack.   
It was a good hour until the next soldier came in. I honestly am stunned he was even able to fit through the door. The hulking eight foot mass of muscle moved silently into the room. He moved over to the other side of the room from Carolina and me. I watched him, mostly in awe of his physique, trying to figure out what he would do. He got out a mat and sat down, beginning a few stretches. After a little while I realized he was doing yoga. I snickered a bit at the irony and went back to work. Whatever works for him I guess.   
Carolina and I had been one of the first to arrive. Carolina isn't typically a quiet person, not loud, but definitely not quiet. However after a good two hours, fifteen minutes after the giant man arrived, I got a little worried about the fact she had barely said anything.   
"Hey, Lina? You doing okay? Maybe we should take a short break."  
Carolina, who had been lifting with me spotting her, placed the weights on the supports with my help.   
"Why? I'm not tired."   
"We've been going pretty much non stop for a few hours. It's at least time for a bathroom break. Or water, I am so thirsty."  
Carolina glanced around to the others. She shrugged and got up. "Let's go find some water."   
"I think I saw some right outside."   
We leave the room and as soon as we are out I reach up and give her a soft kiss on her jaw.   
"Are you okay? I know something's wrong, Lina."  
Carolina, just over a head taller than me, tried to look down to avoid my eye contact. Realizing she is actually looking directly at me, she feigns cheeriness and says, "I'm fine! I know I can do this. Don't worry about me."   
"You are an awful liar. You're nervous that you can't keep up. Trust me Lina, once you get in the game and get some experience, you’re gonna be the top of the pack."  
Lina gives me a weak smile. I grab her hand and give it a squeeze. She dips her head to give me a soft, warm peck.   
Straightening slowly, she says, "Thanks, Jemma. I needed that. Now, did you actually need some water or was that just a ploy to give me an inspirational speech?"   
I giggled. "Nah I'm absolutely dying of dehydration right now."   
If only takes another half hour until the final soldier arrives, and another ten minutes until a man named Aiden Price arrived and called us to attention.   
"Hello, everyone. My name is Aiden Price and I am The Counselor at Project Freelancer. If you ever have any questions feel free to ask me. Welcome to Project Freelancer. We are a group that is doing experimental research in order to end this long war. Before we get started we must test each of your abilities to decide which division you would be the most valuable in. Since this is just the first batch of agents, these divisions will be very small and make up the core of this project, it will take the next three months to test for which division you will each do best in.” Aiden pauses, moving towards the top of our line, where the man in the ponytail is standing. “The codenames I am about to give you will be your only identification throughout your time within this project. We are recruiting 50 states in total, and each codename will be a state name.”  
He stands in front of each of us, going down the line, stating names of states with no discernible pattern. The man with the ponytail is Agent Florida, the man with mustache is Agent Wyoming, the giant man was Agent Maine, the puppy-like man was Agent Minnesota, the motherly woman was Agent Rhode Island, the woman with the huge arms was Agent Massachusetts, the two scary looking ones were Agent Iowa and Agent Idaho, Carolina was surprisingly just Agent Carolina, and I am Agent Oregon.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I will hopefully be updating every week, towards the end of the week. This is going to be a very long story, however, it won't be boring in any way. At least I hope not...

I lay in my small, private room and stare at the white ceiling. I couldn’t quite decide if I enjoyed the privacy after four years of basic and crowded barracks. I would only be here for a little while though, then be transported to somewhere in the galaxy to fight aliens. I sighed and turn to my side. I didn’t know if I was going to be okay with that either.  
Digging in my pocket for the few physical pictures I own, I thought back to my civilian life. I wondered how my brother, David, was doing. He sent me letters every once and awhile, but he started college a year before, so he was very busy. The pictures were of him. One of our whole family back when I was like five. So he basically looked like any other baby, save the tuft a dark hair on the top of his head. This was the only picture with my parents too. It was a professional style photo where we were all dressed up in front of a neutral background.  
The next was a picture of my brother as a toddler with me and my mother. We were holding his hands in front of a sunset. After that was a picture of David's tenth birthday. He was sitting over a small yellow cake and my tiny hands formed bunny ears behind his head. This was just after my father was drafted into the army.  
The last three pictures were of David. Only him, as I was taking the pictures. These were all from after my mother was drafted.  
One was the first time David tried to dye his hair. He'd been pestering me about how cool blonde hair is and how much he wanted to bleach his hair for at least a year. So I bought him some hair bleach on his thirteenth birthday, which I deemed a pretty damn important day for two reasons. One, he was teenager and that needs to be celebrated, and two, it was his first birthday without mom and dad. However, it did not go as planned because we forgot to factor in the fact that his hair was almost black in color. We washed the bleach out way too early and he ended up with an ugly brownish-orange that he accurately described as "if a tiger rolled in shit." I of course hit him on the back of the head for swearing and telling me I had wasted money. He had to deal with it for a little while as I didn't have enough money to buy another bottle of hair bleach.  
The second was a picture I took when our school took us to an amusement park. He was at the top of a roller coaster and looking over the edge. His eyes were wide open in fear but his smile was so big it made me laugh. He was about fourteen.  
The last was taken when he was accepted into an early college program for law. He was so excited and jumping around so much that the photo was a little blurry.  
I spent a few minutes staring at the photos before getting up. It was way earlier than call time for the first test, but I was restless so I decided to look around.  
The gray hallways were busy with scientists and guards shuffling from place to place. I asked for directions for Carolina’s room.  
Walking into her room, which was identical to mine, I smiled. She was doing sit-ups, of course.  
“You're gonna get so ripped you'll squish me ya know.”  
“You should just work harder and keep up, Jemma.” She stops and smiles back at me.  
“I gave up on that long ago.” I squatted and kissed the edge of her nose. She wrinkled it at me. “I'm sorry is that too cutesy for you?” I asked, “because if it is, you should probably get used to it.”  
She rolled her eyes and grabbed the front of my shirt, pulling me into her arms. “Ew, you're all sweaty.”  
“Maybe that's something you should get used to.” She dipped her head and kissed me.  
Sitting sprawled across her lap was anything but comfortable, but it was definitely worth it.  
When she moved her lips to my neck I giggled, “I think we are getting a little ahead of ourselves huh?”  
She smirked, “Are you saying that wasn't your plan when you came in here?”  
“Surprisingly enough, it wasn't. I was going to ask you where the mess hall is. I forgot.”  
Carolina laughed at me. “You're such a ditz sometimes.”  
I gasped in mock horror. “My own girlfriend, being so rude! How dare you!” I pushed her shoulder.  
Carolina chuckled. “Are you still hungry?”  
“Yeah. Starving. Unfortunately I can't live off kisses.”  
“That's not very romantic of you.”  
I stand up and offer her a hand, even though I know she doesn't need it, “Are you saying you aren't hungry?”  
“Oh I'm starving, but I've worked for my food.”  
I chuckled as we left the room, hand in hand.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
All the agents were called to a large hangar that morning. Standing at attention in the entryway, I could feel the slight tension from everyone. Even though they all had at least a year of field experience already, no one knew what to expect. Carolina’s jaw was set so tight I was almost worried for her.  
My hands shook slightly, but my mind was settled. I knew whatever was going to be thrown at us, we could take.  
The Counselor, Aiden Price, strolled in, holding a shiny clipboard. He took a long look at each of us, sizing us up.  
“The tests that will be given to you will tests your teamwork, leadership, skill, and endurance. For this first one, we will be inserting you and a random partner into a simulated exercise for a period of three days.”  
Well that sounded awful. I fidgeted slightly. I was pretty out going, but trying to throw together a simulation with a random stranger? That could never work out.  
“Each team will be lead to a different training area within this facility and given different tasks. The test will begin as soon as each team is assembled.”  
The Counselor looked down to read from his clipboard. “Agents Carolina and Massachusetts will be Group 1. Agents Florida and Minnesota will be Group 2. Agents Wyoming and Idaho will be Group 3. Agents Maine and Oregon will be Group 4. Agents Rhode Island and Iowa will be Group 5.”  
I glanced over to the enormous ball of muscle that was Agent Maine. He was at least three of me. Then I glanced at Carolina, who was at least two of me. I calmed down a bit; three isn't that much more than two, and I spared with Carolina all the time.  
“Group 1 will follow me,” said a soldier who had just walked in. Carolina and Massachusetts fall in line behind the soldier, exiting the hangar. Other soldiers streamed in and asked their respective groups to follow.  
Maine and I walk shoulder to way-above-my-head, following a silent soldier.  
“I'm fresh out of basic, so unfortunately you got the short end of the stick,” I say under my breath.  
Maine snorted, it was barely audible but I heard it.  
“Yeah haha, the tiny lady made a short joke. But just to be upfront about it.”  
His giant shoulders shrugged.  
We were silent for the rest of the walk to our simulation area.  
It turned out that our simulation was a giant maze. We were each handed a pistol and some rationed food.  
“You two will work to complete the maze within three days. You will face opposition along the way. Those pistols are not fatal, but if you are hit three times, you are out. If you hit the opposition once, they will be out. This is a game rigged in your favor. Your time begins at the buzzer.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise the first couple chapters are the most boring.  
> It will pick up soon!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating!! My life kinda got really crazy and I had a bit of writers block! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Maine and I worked together well, at least for the situation. We exchanged very few words, but got out points across. I was fine with that, really, even if it did take a little while to get used to. I figured that if he wanted to talk he would, and that he was more focused on the mission then pleasantries.  
The maze was filled with random wildlife akin to a desert, so we had plenty of rodents and jackrabbits to eat. That wasn't all the maze was stocked with, of course. We had come across an angry mountain lion, 3 coyotes, but these aggressive animals were all mechanical and seemed somehow more intimidating because of it. The instructor said nothing in here was fatal, but obviously they were stretching that truth a bit, those teeth did not look friendly. It took more than one shot to put down the mountain lion, but everything else was fairly straightforward. The guns were armed with a pink goop that would fry both organic and mechanical animals. Despite our difference in size and ability, Maine and I had settled into a routine when faced with an adversary, we'd shoot it. There were no special maneuvers we had to try, just keep our heads level and take down the opponent.  
Choosing which way to go was a bit more challenging, but not much. At first we chose a few random turns, then ran into dead ends. We started leaving a shot of the pink goop when we chose a path so we knew where we had been.  
Maine and I settled down for a rest the second night. “Do you think we will find the end tomorrow?”  
Maine grumbled out a probably not.  
“I'm beginning to think there isn't an end and this is a really annoying test.”  
Maine shrugged.  
“Maine, you've fought before right?”  
He nodded.  
“What were the aliens like?”  
Maine stayed silent.  
“Yeah, I didn't really expect a response. You got first watch?” Another nod. “Cool. Get me up in an hour.”

He didn’t exactly wake me up. A loud scream did.  
I jolted to my feet, and whipped my head around. Maine was underneath a large thing. I couldn’t make out what it was in the dark. I drew my gun and quickly lined up a shot that I was fairly sure wouldn’t harm Maine.  
One, two, and the thing went limp. I ran up to Maine, gun still raised in caution. “Maine, you good?”  
I heard a grunt as Maine heaved the thing, which I could now make out as a mechanical mountian lion, off himself.  
“Are you hurt?” I went to my knees beside him. He propped himself up on his elbows and I could see his grimace through his visor. I scan down his body, looking for obvious signs of damage. Large red stains encircled puncture holes on his thighs and side.  
“Ooh that doesn’t look good, Maine. But don’t worry, I got you. Just lay back down.” I guide his head gently to the ground. I take my time removing his armor, trying to move his lower body as little as possible. I murmured encouragements consistently in an attempt to keep him calm, but I doubt that it did much good.  
Once I removed all of his armor, I took a closer look at the wounds. “Oh boy.”  
I looked at Maine’s pae face, the first time I had seen it without a helmet, “It’s gonna be ok. Don’t worry.” I didn’t believe myself, of course. I highly doubt that we would be getting any help before the end of the simulation, and I had no idea how to deal with the gaping wounds of a mountain lion attack. I had basic knowledge of military first aid, of course, but we weren’t given any supplies.  
“Come on Jemma, think you can do this,” I whispered to myself. I stripped off his undersuit and used it to wrap the wounds up. But the bleeding wasn’t stopping. My hands were dyed red. I couldn’t think. I heard growling behind me.

I sit up in my bed. My head is spinning and my room is spinning and there are tears in my eyes.  
At least I got to see Carolina.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spooky~  
> I'm still trying to figure out a good pace for the story so the first few chapters will be a bit rocky. I haven't really written anything in a while. But I'm really looking forward to sinking more time into this.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So my plan of updating every week went down the drain, but don't worry! I will keep updating, the end of the school year is hitting me hard rn. But I will keep working on it the best I can! Thank you!

I wipe my bleary eyes and look at the clock on the wall of my small, white room. I slept only for a few hours. It was still the middle of the night. A jittery energy runs through the me, forcing me out of bed and into the hallway, on my way to the gym reserved for my team.   
My team.  
The thought brings tears back into my eyes. As I am rounding the corner outside of Aiden’s office, which is just across the hall from my training area, I hear a raised voice from inside.  
“I volunteered! You can't keep me here! I demand to be reassigned!”  
“I apologize, Agen Rhode Island. That simply just isn't possible.”  
“Stop calling me that! My name is Brenda Shay! And like hell it's not possible! I came in as a volunteer!” Rhodey’s voice cracked. “We aren't here on the records anymore are we? That's why we aren't on the same board with the other Freelancers. We aren't volunteers anymore.”  
There is a silence that makes my heart pound. Rhodey and I spoke earlier. Right after Soda died. I still can't believe he died. I don't know how it's really possible. The AI copy was tough on both Mass and me, but I can't imagine what it would be like to be traumatized so much to die like that.   
That was a few days ago. It's only another few days until our next AI prototype test. Once a week is a pace that is now literally killing us. After three months of this, Soda was no longer the happy kid that gave everyone nicknames and cracked a smile every five minutes. He was a man whose eyes had the light taken from them by force. By routine and constant deconstruction of his mind. A chill climbs down my spine as the recent memories flush back into my mind. I bury my head in my hands and grit my teeth.   
“I suggest you return to your room Agent Rhode Island.”  
I step away from the door. I need to go train, I can't take this right now.   
Halfway to the gym, I pass Mass. Her eyes look like Rhodey's did. I wonder if mine do too. Mass always terrified me, she was so strong and skilled. She beat everyone at everything, she never smiled, and barely ever spoke. She looks exhausted now. As we pass each other, her eyes stare straight ahead. She may be deep in thought or totally empty headed.  
I lift for hours. Then I run combat exercises. Then I run for hours. Then I lift for hours. My mind goes blank. I push all the thoughts of the pain out.  
Eventually my bones feel so worn, I think they may break if I try anymore. I go back to my room where dinner is waiting. I lay down without touching it. Maybe tomorrow.   
But it's not like I'm going to sleep anyway.


End file.
